


All Our Lives (and Some Change)

by evr



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: I'm sorry for the cavities you might get while reading this, M/M, post-wedding haze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evr/pseuds/evr
Summary: Written for Incinerate ZineA wedding is just a fancy party, it doesn't actually change anything.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91
Collections: Incinerate: A R18 LioGalo Wedding Zine - Contributor Works





	All Our Lives (and Some Change)

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first zine I participated in and I was really excited!! and scared I couldn't stay within the word limit. Oops.
> 
> It's a simple idea I picked, but I hope you like it!

("I love you," he'd whispered one night, incredulously. "I _actually_ fell in love with you, Galo Thymos."

Galo had responded with the softest, sweetest smile, and kisses where their hands were joined, returning those words in a breath of laughter. It was the first time either of them had said such a thing. And it had already been obvious - what difference could it _possibly_ make just to say some words? They were just words.

And that next morning he nearly wept at the surreality of waking up next to someone he'd shared such words with, wondering if he'd imagined it after all.)

Lio woke up with a rose petal stuck to his cheek. He wasn't in his usual bed - or rather, Galo's bed. Their bed? Yeah, that sounded right.

With a groan he sat up, picking a few more rose petals off of his skin. For some reason or another, the bed was _covered_ in them, and he was wearing dress pants. It looked like he'd managed to kick his shoes off, and shrug off the jacket over the night stand. As unnerving as being somewhere he didn't recognize was, Galo was still beside him, snoring peacefully, and that was honestly enough to calm him. 

And then he gave it another couple seconds of thought, and his face felt warm. _Right_. The wedding was the day before, and the reception had gone on past midnight because everyone had been so insistent on it. They were having such a good time that Lio couldn't argue - plus, someone had been giving him champagne all night, probably unaware that his tolerance was nightmarishly weak.

Galo had stayed at his side the whole night, sweetly offering him water to balance that out, which explained why he wasn't hung over. He couldn't even remember if Galo had been drinking, but _his_ tolerance wasn't garbage, so he was probably fine.

By the looks of the room, Galo had made some plans that Lio had likely spoiled by getting drunk. He felt appropriately awful about it.

There was a lovely vase of roses on the table toward the center of the room - the honeymoon suite, clearly. It was so decorated with little baubles and shiny objects that he knew had nothing to do with them, but the rose petals had to be a request, for sure. And the chocolates next to that vase. There was a fancy bottle of something, probably more champagne, sitting in a bucket of water that had likely been ice the night before. Chocolate dipped day-old fruits were sitting out, too, and he wondered if many of them would be safe to eat if they hadn't been refrigerated.

The most surprising objects in the room were candles with blackened wicks. Meaning they'd been lit, possibly unattended for hours because Galo was humoring his drunk boyf-- _husband_ all night. No, even his own wedding couldn't make Galo forget fire safety. They hadn't burned down much. Maybe he'd asked someone to blow them out. That seemed more likely than Galo being irresponsible with fire. On an ordinary day, it would be an almost painstaking task to even get him to agree to _one_ candle in the room. It didn't even matter if the power was out. But, well, that was something about him Lio had started to love ages ago. He hoped the reverse was true as well, that Galo loved him even for his love of fire, but it was dumb to ask since they were already married.

Technically, maybe they had been for a little over a week, when they'd signed the certificate, but it didn't feel real then, and it hardly felt real after all that happened the day before either. It felt more like fantasy. Like he'd dreamed it all, and he was waking up to a reality where none of it had happened.

("It's not going to make much difference," he'd once said, cocking his head and smiling sardonically, "I'm here all the time anyway."

The next day, he moved in, and for the next week he'd still thought about grabbing his keys in the mornings to run home and get changed. It made a great deal of difference. He was already home and it felt like a dream. He hadn't known how long it would take him to start calling Galo's furniture his own, or how odd the adjustment was to see more than one or two changes of his clothes in the closet. He hadn't known how much he would grow to love living there, rather than just occupying the space.)

He carefully slid from the bed to remove the pants he should've taken off before sleeping, then crawled back in to curl up against Galo's back. He smelled good, like fancy cologne he'd probably never wear on any other day, slightly faded from the day before.

Galo's snoring stopped and he took a deep breath, rolled over and tugged Lio against his chest. "Mornin'," he said, his voice cracking.

"Good morning," Lio agreed.

And just like that they lapsed into another silence. It didn't last long enough to be weird. Galo kissed him, and for once he didn't feel like complaining playfully about morning breath. "You were funny last night."

"I don't remember much. Should I go into hiding?"

"Nah," Galo grinned at him widely, closing his eyes again tiredly as he continued, "You were just happy. That's normal."

Normal was a weird word to apply to anything to do with the day before. It wasn't like they'd ever be doing that again. Still, Lio returned the smile and snuggled closer. To his _husband_. That was something he'd be able to do for the rest of his life. "Yeah. I'm happy."

"Me too! And not just because I got to see you be a giggly drunk."

Lio almost laughed. "I'm sorry I fell asleep too early."

Galo kissed him again. "Well, you woke up on time."

And another kiss. Lio would deny he was interested in such a sappy greeting most mornings, but not the morning after their actual wedding. He didn't dislike it anyway, but he was too stubborn and proud to say so, and if Galo liked him in spite of that they'd be fine.

He recalled their kiss at the altar, so sweet and simple, and not even a second passed before Galo had swept Lio into his arms and spun him around gleefully, cheering ' _we're married_ ' like a lunatic. It was like he'd dreamed it, a dramatic filter placed over the whole event.

"You know…"

"Yeah?"

"You looked stunning in that suit yesterday," Lio murmured, nudging Galo's shoulder to push him onto his back. "I was worried you'd end up shirtless before I could enjoy it."

"Did you enjoy it, then?"

"Not enough." It was amazing up at the altar, looking at Galo there and knowing what they were doing, and how their lives would change. He'd hoped to absolutely _destroy_ those clothes, but only because Galo looked so good in them, his dramatic frame standing out perfectly.

"Want me to put it back on so you can take it off for me again?" That was a stupid question, and Galo seemed to know it, judging by the wild, playful grin on his face.

"No," Lio answered with a laugh. He moved his body over Galo's and slid a thigh between his legs. He'd missed out last night, but he wouldn't again. "This will be our first time as a married couple," he mused, pressing light kisses to Galo's jaw.

"Not really. We signed the papers like two weeks ago? We've been married since then."

"...Are you really doing this?"

Galo kept his playful smile and Lio couldn't resist it. "Our first time as a married couple, you pinned me to the wall in the stairwell. Not very romantic."

Oh, that _had_ happened. Galo had been so cute that day, so needy, so _impatient_ , that Lio was infected by it and couldn't wait three more minutes until they'd made it to their apartment. The excitement of being legally married must've been enough at the time. "Allow me to fix it, then."

Now they were _properly_ married, and Lio couldn't get enough of it. He wondered if Galo felt the same; for once, the loud weirdo was the calm and collected one who hadn't gotten carried away on their wedding night. No, he'd just set the room up for romance Lio didn't deliver on. _Yet_.

Galo always slept without a shirt on, so Lio had open access to the top half of his body already, and he made use of that with a gentle bite on Galo's neck and several more down his chest as he felt Galo's hands in his hair, smoothing it down. So gentle, he wanted to respond in kind.

The word 'husband' still felt foreign.

(He'd looked down at that ring box, stunned by it, and let out a tiny, embarrassed laugh. "What? You mean we haven't been married for ages already?" He teased, lightening the serious look on Galo's face.

He truly hadn't thought a ceremony or a party, or months of planning those things, could make any sort of difference for them. On the run, nothing of that sort was put on paper, nobody had time for ceremony, they just stayed together; but he didn't hate the idea of making it official, so since Galo asked, he'd do it.)

He sat up, pulling off his undershirt and placing his hands on Galo's chest and watching him carefully for a moment. Pink cheeks, fiery eyes just as intensely focused on Lio. "What do you want the most this morning?" Lio offered; since he'd had his way with Galo that technically-the-first-time, he wanted to give Galo whatever he wanted this time.

"I've already got it." Galo, a true sap, took Lio's hand and squeezed it. Lio's face felt warmer, and Galo had the nerve to laugh.

Lio also had everything he wanted. Maybe he wasn't as sappy as Galo, wouldn't say that marrying was a life goal of his, but it wasn't at odds with his desires. He wanted stability, freedom, and family, everything he'd been fighting for with the burnish. And he had all of that. Especially the family part.

"Fine," Lio almost pouted, playful. "Be that way."

He tugged the underwear Galo had slept in lower until he couldn't reach, then nudged them the rest of the way off with his foot. Galo was already hard, easy to get started most mornings because every part of him was an early riser. It was no different than any other morning Lio decided to seduce him. But something _was_ off.

It reminded him of when their relationship was still somewhat new - the transition from 'having sex' to 'making love', something that changed without changing anything. Now, there were shiny rings on their fingers, wedding gifts to open piled on the floor in the reception hall downstairs. A hyphenated set of last names. And Lio would probably still fuck Galo stupid in a stairwell, that wouldn't change, but their fingers laced together would have the little metal bands right next to each other, a wonderful momentary distraction.

Lio breathed softly as he leaned over Galo's dick, licking the head sweetly just to get that first reaction out of him. It was always nice. It was still nice. It was different, Lio's hand around the base of his erection with a dainty ring on his finger.

"What do you want?" Lio tried to ask again before sliding his tongue along the length and taking almost all of it into his mouth, getting Galo to whine and squirm, reaching to pet his hand through Lio's hair.

Fingers tangled. It was different. It was the ring again, snagging. Lio didn't mind.

"Whatever you want to do to me, Lio--" Galo answered, his breathing heavier. Lio would've grinned at him so smugly if he could. He made a vulgar slurping sound instead and Galo made another delicious noise. Fingers tightened in his hair and pulled him off, insistent but still so gentle. "We're married, so--"

"Yes?" Lio asked, sly.

"Anything, as long as we feel good _together_."

Lio almost laughed. "You never change."

Galo looked puzzled, "Was I supposed to?"

"Never," Lio answered with a smile and leaned over him to grab some of the supplies left out, in the end only bothering with lube, pouring some into his hand and spreading it over his fingers, as much as he thought he'd need. "I have everything I want, too. Never change."

Galo sat upright to help him out of his underwear, peppering his face and neck with kisses that tickled, pulling a laugh out of him and a big, doofy grin on Galo's face. Still the same sweetness he was used to - just in a hotel bed surrounded by flower petals and the softest sheets they'd ever make a mess on.

He pressed fingers inside of himself while Galo held him steady. It was clear he wanted to help out, his own fingers twitching as they gripped his skin, but Lio preferred minimal preparation, as ill-advised as that could be considering how rough he liked it.

"We've been married half a day now," he cooed against Galo's ear. "None of this feels real to me."

"I'll make it feel real," Galo assured him, biting down on his neck hard as soon as the words left him. Lio gasped, but gave him room for it.

(Their first time, Lio had felt so small in Galo's arms, but eventually it started to feel more like they were melting into each other, like he _fit_ there. Nothing out of place.

He recalled the day that they were _encouraged_ by Ignis to take a dancing lesson, so as not to embarrass themselves during the first dance at the reception, and someone had made a light, teasing comment about their heights. He'd brushed it off, he didn't care about his height, he hadn't even given it much thought until that moment. He was simply used to looking up at Galo, and seeing Galo smiling down at him. It was normal. Everything was normal and comfortable.)

"Mmmn, Galo, let me--"

"Yeah…" Galo leaned back, hands still planted on Lio's hips to keep him steady, and he gulped.

Lio lowered himself onto Galo's cock and let out a long sigh, pleased at how smoothly it went in - that wasn't always the case.

"At the ceremony," Galo started, his voice lower and with a slightly rougher edge, "All I wanted to do was get under those clothes."

"...I almost always wear dress shirts," Lio pointed out, raising his hips and sinking back down _very_ slowly, tauntingly.

Galo's arms weaved around Lio's waist, and he could tell Galo was trying to keep from pushing too far, too fast. "Not like that."

"It wasn't even tight," Lio's movements stuttered. Galo always seemed to enjoy Lio's tight clothing, and when he wasn't standing at an altar, he had no qualms about grabbing him in public, feeling his ass in tight leather, picking him up just for the excuse to have arms around his slender waist.

"But you were in a tux," Galo argued, hugging him tight to keep him still while he aimed a kiss. "You were marrying me. That was the hottest I'd ever seen you."

Lio shot him a fake-offended look, and Galo kissed his nose.

"Now you're my husband. Even hotter." He was way too proud of himself for that, and Lio couldn't help but crack a smile.

"How can an idiot be this cute?" He teased, seeking another kiss and pushing gently on Galo's shoulders to get him to let go, let him move again. Galo complied, but only somewhat, his hands gripping Lio's hips to help rather than hinder his movement.

"How can a bossy jerk be so lovable?" Galo countered. A fair point.

Lio was moving too slowly, Galo was keeping his composure far too well. It was more fun to watch him lose himself in the moment. He raised a hand to the side of Galo's face and smiled again, caught in the surprising glint of cut stone and metal for just a second. "You're mine, Galo," He purred, rolling his hips. "And I'm yours. So take me."

Not that they didn't belong to each other before. 

(It had been so overwhelming, meeting Galo's sincerity and that bold, determined look in his eyes there at the altar. No trace of his playful stupidity, no doubts.

Embarrassingly, the moment he'd opened his mouth to speak his own vows, something had clicked, and he just couldn't articulate what that something was.)

Galo pushed him onto his back and deeper inside of him, eliciting a whimper from the back of his throat. He nuzzled under his chin, kissing his neck. All delicious things they'd done before, countless times. He continued fucking him relentlessly, just the way Lio enjoyed best, blunt pressure pounding his insides. Not aggressive, but _determined_.

"I'm finishing inside you," Galo warned him, a teasing threat. Lio didn't mind. Special occasion, of course; perhaps the rest of their lives would be such a special occasion.

"Go ahead," Lio taunted right back, combing Galo's hair back from his face fondly. "Make a mess of me."

He'd return the favor later, of course.

Galo bit his lip and licked it, pressing back on Lio's thigh until his knee nearly touched the mattress, as if he could fit any deeper than he already was. Each thrust of his hips pushed Lio closer to the mound of pillows at the head of the bed, kept forcing air from his lungs and not allowing him enough time to recover his breath.

His arms tightened around Galo's shoulders and he let out a whine, the friction burning just the right way, every inch of him catching fire that flickered in small gusts of air between their bodies every time Galo pulled back.

Galo nuzzled his neck and bit him again, his movements more limited but it didn't slow either of them down; sounds came from deep in Galo's throat and Lio knew they were both getting close. He squirmed, changing Galo's position _just_ so, and gasping, moaning against Galo's ear. "Finish with me," he demanded, and Galo did.

(As foolish as it sounded, the champagne had started to taste sweeter after the ceremony. He'd never been much of a drinker, of course; it did nothing when he was burnish and once he wasn't burnish anymore it did nothing _good_. But it wasn't just the champagne. Flowers smelled nicer. Galo's eyes sparkled even more vibrantly, and maybe he understood why.

And out of embarrassment and stubbornness, he took another glass from the serving tray.)

The mild smell of cologne mixed with the smell of sex and he felt rose petals stuck to his sides and back where his skin was sticky with sweat. Galo had certainly followed his request to be made a mess of. They took their precious time pulling apart, Galo kissing and lapping at the mess Lio had made on his chest and stomach, while Lio watched and held back giggles of amusement, because it tickled, and he still couldn't catch his breath.

"What time is it?" He asked. Galo sat up, licking his lips and checking the clock.

"Ten."

"We should clean up," Lio decided, his body too relaxed to move yet, but he was planning ahead. In just a few minutes, for sure, he'd wreck Galo just as much while they shared the luxurious honeymoon suite shower.

"Why bother?"

"Because we paid for a brunch buffet for at least fifty guests, so we should probably show up."

Galo had apparently forgotten that.

"There's people to thank, gifts to unwrap…"

"...And I guess checkout is at noon, too."

Lio chuckled, sitting up and tugging Galo forward for a kiss.

(He'd been thoroughly seduced, willing in heart if not in body. "You planned all this?" He'd slurred. When Galo nodded and grinned at him, his heart ached. Galo had planned such a romantic evening. There were _candles_. And Lio could barely stand upright.

"But you know what's great?" Galo had asked, nudging him playfully while blowing out the last candle. "We have the rest of our lives for this.")

Every soft morning of their lives, Lio would wake up with lingering memories of the moment each of them had agreed with "I do," and he'd see the sun glinting off of the silver band on his finger, and he'd admire it for all it stood for. He'd be wrapped in strong arms in a perfect fit, and he'd know he was meant to be there because they'd made that promise to each other.

But nothing had really changed all that much.


End file.
